The Little Mermaid
by xmizuwaterx
Summary: Hinata is a princess that lives under the sea. She falls for Naruto, a prince who lives on land. Her father refuses her to see him so she makes a contract with the sea witch so she could be with him forever. What could possibly go wrong. Pairing: NaruHina
1. The Prince On Land

The Prince On Land

A little fox was running all around the ship, looking for his master. He decided to try and sniff him out. When he finally found the sent, he jumped on the crew's heads to see if he was around any where.

The fox finally found him sitting on the ship's mast. He smiled and found a person that was the closest to it. The person had black hair and had his head over the bar of the ship. The fox could tell that he must be really sick, he did not like the smell of sick people.

The fox heald his breath and started to run towards the boy. He then jumped on his head and jumped towards the ship's mast as high as he could. The fox may be small, but he could jump higher then any one on the ship.

The fox landed on the mast and started to rub his head on his master's hand. The master flinched and looked down to find his fox wanting to be petted. He relaxed and began to pet him. Here the fox purring, he smile. "Seems that you really wanted to be petted, huh little Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi just nodded, enjoying the rubbing on his back. The blond boy just continued to rub his pet while turning his head back to the sea. He then heard some one puking from below him.

The boy turned his head to find his advisor throwing up over the railing of the ship. He started to laugh at his advisor. "Haha, you don't look so good, Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned and look at the boy. He just glared at him. "Well, who was the one that wanted to leave early and get back home. I told you, Naruto, I was sick, but nooo, you wanted to get home fast."

Naruto grabbed Kyuubi and jumped off the ship's mast and landed right next to Sasuke. Still holding Kyuubi with one, he scratch the back of his head with the other hand. "Hehe, sorry about that. I just did not like that place. That princess was worse then the other one's."

Just then a spiky grey haired man walked behind Naruto, in complete shock. "Now, what was wrong with that one? She was completely hot!"

Naruto turned to him and pointed at him in discust. "You dirty old perv! I don't like people like that!"

Sasuke shook his head. "Even though Jiraiya's statement was uncalled for, how come you did not like Princess Ino?"

Naruto shook his head, sratching behind Kyuubi's ears. "Cause, she was pretty but only on the out side. All she cared for was her looks. When I showed her Kyuubi here, she just screamed and wanted him out. Becides, she was looking at you, Sasuke, the whole time we've been there."

Sasuke started to shake, remember about how Ino was winking at him all the time. Sasuke shook his head again, erasing that memory from his mind. "But I'm not the prince, that's you."

Naruto just sighed. "Look, just because you're not the prince, doesn't mean that can't get some one. We've been friends since birth, and I have never seen you with any one, ever."

Sasuke sighed. "It's not about me, it's about you. You have to find a princess before you can take over the kingdom."

Naruto grunted. "I know that but -" just then, the waves were attacking the ship making swing from left to right.

A guy with glasses was trying to keep the ship from tipping over. "Looks like King Hiashi must be pretty angry about some thing."

Naruto put Kyuubi down and also gave a helping hand. He then faced the guy. "King Hiashi, Shino?"

Sasuke was behind Naruto, helping him out. "King Hiashi, I was told that he was the King of the sea."

Shino nodded his head. "yes, every sailor knows this, well all ecept for you. No surprise there."

Naruto growled at that last remark. "Hey, I don't care about stories, all I care about is seeing the ocean. Becides I don't think there is such thing as a king of the sea"

Jiraiya sat on the railing, not helping at all. "Well, it depends who you talk too. There are some people who believe he really exists. He is also ruler of the merpeople."

Naruto then stared at Jiraiya, confused. "Merpeople."

Sasuke sighed at him. "Merpeople, mermaids and mermen."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Oh, I knew that." He then stared back at Jiraiya again. "Do they really exist."

Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know, but I have heard about many people seeing them."

The waves started to calm down and every one went back to talking about the sea stories that they heard from different people.

Naruto just ignored them, grabbed Kyuubi and went right back at staring at the sea. "Hmm, I wonder what it would be like, living in the sea." 


	2. The Princess Under the Sea

(Sorry, if these two chapters are short. The next chapter will be longer than this.)

The Princess Under the Sea

Under the sea, there is a big stadium and all the mermaids and mermen were talking, waiting for the concert. Then a little seahorse starts making its way to the center of the stadium. Every one stopped talking and stared at the seahorse.

The seahorse sighed and began the announcements. "Presenting his royal highness, the great, the powerful what ever, King Hiashi." King Hiashi came in to view on a golden shell while two dolphins pulling it. He then used his triton to make magnificent fire works come out of it.

Every one cheered at the beauty of King Hiashi's magic. He then took a seet, waiting for the concert to start. The seahorse did not really cared about performence and instead sighed again. "And now presenting the royal, magnificent, blah, blah, blah, musician, Neji, troublesome."

The little crab started riding towards the king. He was riding on a very tiny shell, with two little fish pulling it. When he made his way to the King he smiled at him. "Well your highness. Are you ready to see you daughters performing for you?"

Hiashi smiled at him. "Of course I am. I know that they will be beautiful."

Neji nodded, agreeing with him. "Oh yes sir, They are all amazing."

Hiashi smile then vanished. "What about Hinata?" He knew how uncomfortable she was about all of this. He knew how much she hated big crowds.

Neji forced to keep his smile on. "oh, Princess Hinata has the most beautiful voice, much better then her older sisters." Seeing the king smile again, Neji went to his podium to began. He started to mumble to him self. "If only she wasn't so shy that is." 'I hope your here Hinata."

When Neji made it to his podium, he brung out his music notes, grabbed his stick and began to waving it around, making the music play along with it. All six of Hiashi's daughters began singing about their names that their father named them. Hanabi, Anko, Temari, Tenten, Shizune, and Kurenai. Every one was watching the the six swimming and singing and they just smiled in amazement.

Neji turned to see how Hiashi was liking the performence. When he saw the King smile, it made him smile as well. 'Wait until he hears Hinata's singing.' The only people who knew about Hinata's singing was Hinata's little fish friend, Konohamaru, her friend that is an actual mermaid but a very bad influence on her, Sakura, and her oldest sister, Hanabi, and Neji of course. He just wishes that she would let her voice come out, so every one can hear. Hopefully this will be the day.

The six sisters started to swarm around a giant shell and began to open it. Neji was beginning to pray. 'Please, please, please, be in there.' When they opened it, there was nothing in there. The Seahorse smacked in him self on the top of his head and sighed out of annoyance. "How troublesome."

Every one was in complete silence until a very angry king began to shout in anger. "HINATA!"


	3. Love At First Sight

Love At First Sight

Hinata, Sakura, and Konohamaru were swimming towards an abandoned ship. Hinata then stopped which got the other two curious. Sakura went up to Hinata. "What's wrong?"

Hinata just stared behind her. "I don't know. I keep thinking that I'm forgetting some thing."

Konohamaru swam up to them and started to shake. "I keep thinking that some thing is watching us."

Sakura started to laugh. "Oh Konohamaru, quit acting like such a guppy."

Konohamaru pouted. "I am not a guppy."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at that face. She then patted him on the head and smiled at him. "You will always be a brave fish in my eyes."

Konohamaru and stuck his toung out at Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes and dragged them to the ship. "Come on Hinata lets go to the ship. You did want to go in didn't you?"

Hinata nodded and followed Sakura with Konohamaru behind her. Hinata always loved going in obandoned ships cause there was always some thing that interested her. Sadly she was always afraid to enter, unless Sakura was there with her.

They went in the ship threw a round window. When they made it in, they bagan to look around for any items to add to Hinata's collection. Sakura went in to a big room and found a fork on the floor. She grabbed and went over to Hinata, who was in a different room with Konohamaru.

Sakura poked Hinata's shoulder to get her attention. Hinata turned and stared at Sakura. "Did you find some thing?"

Sakura smiled and showed her the fork that she just found. Hinata smiled and put it in the her purple bag. Konohamaru then swam in between the two to and grinned at her. "Yeah well I found some thing also."

Konohamaru then grabbed the pipe that was on the table and showed it to Hinata. Hinata stared in aw at it. She nodded and smiled at him. "Way to go Konohamaru."

Konohamaru then put the pipe in the bag and smirked at Sakura. "Ha, I found some thing much better then that little thing you found."

Sakura shook her head and just ignored him. Her and Hinata went to a different to, leaving a very bored Konohamaru to look out the window. He just looked at one of the windows and some thing swimming really fast towards him.

Konohamaru paniced and quickly moved to the side of the window. It was quiet for a while, so he decided to take a look. He slowly took a little peek and saw a couple of blood red eyes staring at him. He started to shake and did the only thing he could do. Swim away and warn the others.

Sakura and Hinata were still looking for things until they heard some thing break. The tow looked out of the and saw Konohamaru swimming right past them in complete fear. "SHARK! RUN AWAY!"

Sakura and Hinata turned and found the shark coming towards them. They both screamed and swam towards Konohamaru. They both swam out of the ship and tried to find a place to hide until Konohamaru bumped in to Hinata which made her drop her bag.

Hinata stopped and swam as fast as she could to get her bag. Sakura and Konohamaru stopped and watched Hinata swam for her bag. They also saw the shark switch targets and went after Hinata. The tried to call out to her. "HINATA!"

Hinata grabbed her bag from next to an anchor. She then looked to the whole to find the shark coming straight towards her. She had no time to escape and closed her eyes, waiting for the end. But it never came.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes to find the shark half way stuck in the whole of the anchor. She took a quick breath of relief and swam toward were her friends were at. Sakura quickly hugged her and then hit Konohamaru in the head.

Konohamaru grunted. "What was that for?"

Sakura glared at him. "For almost getting Hinata killed."

Hinata shook her head. "Come on, lets go take these items to Kiba, he will know what they are." With that said, the three went up to the surface to find Kiba.

Kiba was relaxing on his tiny island when suddenly heard some one calling his name. He grabbed his telescope and looked threw the wrong way. He saw the Hinata, Sakura, and Konohamaru swimming towards him.

Kiba could see how slow they were swimming and dicided to shout out, hoping they would hear him. "Hey! If it isn't the two mermaids and the little fish! You guys are swimming really slow!"

Hinata then grabbed his telescope and took it from Kiba's grasp to see that they were right in front of him. He stared at her in amazement. "Wow, you guys swim fast."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She always hated seeing this senile seagull. She does not even believe any of the things he says, but there is no one else to turn to, so she's stuck with this stupid bird.

Hinata giggled at Kiba's statement and showed him her bag. "We have some new items and we were wondering if you could tell us what you know."

Kiba grinned at the little mermaid princess. "You have some new items, watcha bring, watcha bring?"

Hinata first showed him the fork. Kiba quickly took the fork from her hands and stared in aw. "oooohhh, a dinglehopper. You see kiddies, humans use these babies to style their hair." He then bagan to deminstrate. He stuck it in his hair and started to twist his feathers around the fork like using a fork for spegati. "Well first you stick the fork over your head like this and then you twist it around to make it look gorgeous." He then let it go and it became like a complete mess.

The three started to chuckle at the sight. Hinata took the fork from Kiba and then gave showed him the pipe. He then grabbed it and smiled. "This here is a Snortblat. People used this cause a long time ago people would sit around and stare at echother all day." He then put his face right in front of Hinata's face. Hinata started to blush do to close contact. He then just stared in to her eyes. "This is very boring." He then backed away from her to explain more. "So they used this puppy to make music. All you gotta do is blow through this here..." He then began to blow through the pipe and out came some seaweed and sea water which made him start coughing.

Hinata then finally remembered what it was that she forgot. She then started panic. "Musiiiccc! I completely forgot about the concert! My father is going to kill me!" She then grabbed the pipe from the coughing Kiba and put it in the bag. "Sorry Kiba! We'll see you tomorrow!"

The three then swam back in to the ocean. Kiba continued to cough. "Sure..see..you..later. If..I..make..it." Kiba then past out and went to sleep.

"Hinata! This concert was very important to me, you knew that!" Hiashi was very angry with his youngest daughter. Neji keeps telling him how beautiful she sings but he has never heard her sing.

Sakura, Konohamaru, and Neji were listening from the outside of the throne room. They were too scared to go in there when Hiashi was mad like that.

Hinata felt really guilty. "I'm really sorry father. I just forgot that's all."

Hiashi stared at her, confused. "How could you forget?"

Konohamaru had enough of this and swam up to him to explain every thing. "It's not her fault. Well, you see, we were exploring but then we were attacked by a shark. And he was all like grrr, 'I'm going to eat you' and we were like 'Aaahh'. And then we ran in to the seagull and he was like this is this, and this is that."

Hiashi then glared at Hinata. "Seagull? You have been up to the surface again haven't you?"

Sakura then grabbed Konohamaru and starts choking him for his stupidy. Hinata just ignored the two and nervously smiled at her father. "Nothing happened."

Hiashi growled at her. "You could have been seen by thoughs creatures, thoughs...barbarians!"

Hinata did not believe that. "Daddy, they are not barbarians!"

He then started to roar. "You are forbidden to go up to the surface! Is that clear?" Hinata could not take his screaming and swam away from him with Sakura and Konohamaru behind her.

Hiashi then sat on his throne and started to sigh. He then saw Neji coming towards him. He groaned. "Oh Neji, do you think that I was to hard on her?"

Neji then shook his head. "No your highness. Some times you have have to be strict in order to protect your children. She will be fine. It's for her own good."

Hiashi was not confinced. "Could just go see if she's okay? For me?"

Neji groaned but nodded at his request and went to find the princess and her friends. He then found the three swimming towards a wall. Sakura started to move the rock to let the other two go in before she did. When Sakura went in, the rock started to roll back in place, so Neji swam as fast as he could. The rock though only landed on one of his feet which made Neji almost scream, but he quickly covered his mouth so he would not be found out.

Neji gasped in aww, there was so many shiny items all over the walls. He then grabbed his leg and began to pull as hard as he could. He was then free but it caused him to lose his balance and hit a piece of glass. The glass broke which made the three turn to find Neji on the ground surrounded by broken glass.

The three started to shake from fear. Hinata quickly grabbed Neji and started to beg. "Oh please, please, please don't tell my father. Who know's how he will take it."

Neji just tried to calm him self down. He then smiled at Hinata. "My child, you do not need these things. You have every thing you need down here. Come with me so we can get out of this place." Just then a some thing huge was over their heads. Curious, the three swam up to the surface leaving a very angry crab behind. "Hey, get back here!"

Neji sighed and swam toward them. The four went up to the surface and found a ship with colorful lights and music on it. Sakura was so exited and grabbed Hiata's arm. "Come on Hinata! Lets go check it out!"

Hinata nodded and the two swam towards the ship. Hinata went to the left side of the ship and Sakura went to the right side. Hinata then looked at the deck of the ship. She could not believe what she was seeing. Beautiful Music, people laughing and having a good time, people dancing.

Hinata then turned her attention to the most handsome person on the ship and possibly, the whold world. She felt her heart stop beating at the sight of the boy in front of her. 'I never felt this way before. Could it be...love?' He was playing the flute which made Hinata stare in aww at the item that he was using. It made such a beautiful sound.

Hinata then saw the boy trip over the little fox that was dancing under his feet. The boy grunted and then started to laugh and petted the fox. she started to laugh a little.

The boy then stopped laughing after hearing a voice of a woman. It sounded like bells. He then turned to where the sound was coming from. Hinata then stopped laughing after seeing the boy staring right at her. She gasped. 'Oh no, I've been spotted!'


	4. Making A Contract

Making A Contract

Hinata wanted to move but she just stayed there and looked in to the boys beautiful eyes. They were so blue that it would put the sea to shame. She felt like would drown in them.

The boy did not move an inche. It was dark over there so all he could see was sparkling, beautiful lavender eyes. He thought that they were like shiny pearls. He then started to walk over to her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Hinata snapped out of it after seeing the boy coming closer. She panicked and jumped in the water. The boy looked over the side of the boat and just looked around for her. He was confused, he knew he saw her. Just then some one grabbed from his shoulder and pulled him back to the ship. The boy turned and saw Sasuke who was smiling at him. "What were you thinking Naruto? A few more inches and then you would have been with the fishes."

Naruto shook his head. "I saw a girl right here and now she's gone. All I could see was her beautiful eyes."

Sasuke leaned over the railing for a while. When he did not see any thing, he turned to Naruto. "I don't see any thing." He then patted his friend on the back. "You probaly saw some thing else. Come on, I have a present for you."

Naruto sighed and followed Sasuke still thinking about what he saw. 'I know I saw her. But where did she go then?'

Hinata went back to the ship and looked for the boy. She relaxed when she saw him walk away from her. She wasn't relaxed for long after hearing a very annoying voice from behind her. "Hey, what are you doing in a place like this!" She quickly grabbed his beak with her hand to shut him up.

Hinata placed one of her fingers on her lip. "Shhhh, you are going to blow my cover. Now if I let you go, will you keep quiet?" Kiba nodded and Hinata let go of his beak. She then continued to stare at the boy. Sasuke started to cough to get peoples attention.

When it got quiet, he began to speak. "Alright, every one I have a present for the dobe here."

Naruto started to laugh. "So my grumpy buddy, what do you have for me?"

Sasuke then went over to a big object that was covered with a sheet. He removed the sheet and it showed a statue of Naruto in a heroic pose with a shield in one hand and a sword in the other. Every one was completely silent. Hinata cover her mouth so she would not laugh and get found out like last time. Naruto on the other hand forced a smile at him. "Gee...you...shouldn't...have."

Sasuke frowned at him. "I thought that you would have liked. Oh, well, it was not my idea any way."

Naruto stared at him. "Than whose idea was it?"

Sasuke point to Jiraiya, who was behind naruto. Jiraiya place his hand on hid shoulder and laughed. "You're welcome."

Naruto moved away from Jiraiya and frowned. "Why would you give me this? I would have been happier with a bowel of ramen."

Sasuke nodded. "Told you."

Jiraiya shook his head. "Look, you're a prince, this glorious statue will attract some hotties, if you know what I mean."

Naruto pointed at Jiraiya in anger. "You sick perv!"

Sasuke shrugged. "It was supposed to be your wedding gift. But I can see that, that's not going to happen."

Naruto sighed. "Look, I think it's real sweet that you guys care of getting me some one." Naruto smirked at Sasuke. His eye was twitching when Naruto said the word "Sweet". "But I can find a girl by my self."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Right, this coming from the person who rejected over 50 princesses. If you keep this up, then you are going to be lonely for the rest of your life."

Naruto walked over to the side of the ship and leaned on the railing, closing his eyes and breathing in the salty sea air. He opened his eyes and looked at the sea. "I know that, but I don't want just any princess, I want some one who is kind, brave, smart, I would like her to be pretty, and to stay by my side no matter what."

Hinata bowed her head down, taking in every thing that he said. 'I'm not brave, smart, pretty, but I am kind but that still wont help me.'

Mean while under the sea, there was some one watching her. She sea creature suddenly smiled evilly. "Well, well, looks like some is in love with a human. I think I should help her out." The creature started putting multiple potions in its pot which caused a light to shot out of it and in to the sky.

Naruto and Hinata heard thunder coming towards them. Naruto turned towards Sasuke. "Did you hear that?"

Sasuke nodded and turned to every one. "Alright every one. It seems that a storm is coming. Be on your gaurd." But right after he said that, a lightening bolt striked the ship out of no where.

The ship started to catch on fire causing the crue to get on the life boat that was on the side of the ship. Naruto was the last one to enter until he heard Kyuubi's voice coming from behind him. He then grabbed a sword that was on the floor and broke the rope that was holding the life boat.

When the boat hit the water, Naruto went deeper in the flames to search for the little fox. He found him surrounded by flames, he spread his arms and stared at Kyuubi. "Come on boy. Jump!" Kyuubi saw his master and jumped as high as it could and landed in Naruto's arms. He carried kyuubi towards the side of the ship where the every one was at. He suddenly tripped on a piece of wood that was sticking out. He threw the fox in the water so he would be safe.

Naruto tried to get back up, but he realized that he had twisted his ankle. The fire was spreading fast and soon it was in a room full of gun powder. Just then the ship exploded which forced Hinata and Kiba in the water. Hinata looked to make sure she was okay but then turned and saw Kiba drowning in the water. She grabbed him and brong him to the surface.

Sasuke saw Kyuubi swimming towards them. Sasuke grabbed the fox and stared at him. "Where is Naruto?" Kyuubi started to wimper and turned his head towards the shinking ship. Sasuke's eyes widened. 'No.'

Hinata saw the fox and the people on the boat staring at the ship. She looked around the boat to find the blonde boy. When she did not see him, she paniced and swam, still holding Kiba, towards the ruined ship. She looked every where until she found him holding on to a piece of was holding on to the board until a wave came and knocked him over in to the water. Hinata saw this and went in the water forgetting that she was still holding an unconcious Kiba. Naruto was slowing loosing conciousness, his eyes were closed. He felt some one grab his waist so he slowing opened his eyes. All he saw was some thing soft touching his face and could see that it was hair. 'Blue hair?' He then closed his eyes finally made it to the surface and carried the two to shore.

Kiba started to wake up. He made a loud and long yawn and stretched. He then shook the water of his feathers which made him puffy. He then flew over to Hinata who was holding Naruto in her arms. She knew that he was alive so she placed one of her hands on his cheek and started humming a song that her mother used to do to her when she was could feel some thing soft placed on his cheek and he could hear humming. 'Humming?' It sounded so beautiful. He forced one of his hands on Hinata's hand that was on his cheek and forced his eyes to open. The sun was very bright so every thing was blurry to him but he knew that there was a girl with him. He could not see much, all he could see was blue hair hanging down her face and lavender eyes. 'Wait, lavender?'

Naruto suddenly heard some one calling for him. He then felt being put down on the ground and heard water splashing. He pulled him self up and looked around for the girl that had saved him but all he saw was Sasuke coming towards him. When Sasuke made it by his side, he was out of breath. "Are..you..all..right. We've..been..looking..all..over..for..you."

Naruto smiled at him. "Yeah, just a sprained ankle." He coughed. "And I think I might have swollowed a fish also. But other than that I am fine, there was this girl who saved me."

Sasuke just stared at him. "A girl?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, it was the one with the beautiful lavender eyes that I saw on the ship."

Sasuke shook his head and pulled Naruto to his feet. "Come on dope, I think you might have hit your head on some thing. Let's go."

Hinata was hiding behind a giant rock and blushing that he said that her eyes were beautiful. She then felt some one giving her a hug. She turned and saw Sakura smiling at her. "Looks like you made it."

Hinata returned the hug. "What happened to you?"

Sakura laughed. "Well, when I heard thunder, I quickly jumped in to the water. When the boat exploded, Neji left and Konohamaru and I were looking for you."

Hinata suddenly heard some one calling her name and her smiled widened. "Speaking of Konohamaru." Konohamaru jumped in to Hinata and gave her a big hug. She laughed at the little fish and returned the hug. "I missed you too."

Sakura rolled her eyes and pulled Konohamaru off of Hinata. "Yeah, yeah, this is touching and all but we also have a little present for you Hinata."

Hinata stared at her, curious. "What present?"

Sakura smiled. "It's a surprise. Come on." She grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled her to where the present was. Konohamaru followed them leaving a confused seagull behind.

Kiba shook his head. "Sure don't worry about me, I'm fine, you go on ahead to show Hinata some thing cool. I ALMOST DIED BY THE WAY!" Seeing that he was alone, he huffed and flew to his little island.

Sakura brung her in the cave were her collection was at. when they were in side Hinata looked in disbelieve at what she was seeing. It was the statue of the boy that was on the ship. She gave Sakura a big hug and grinned at her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, I love it!"

Sakura laughed and returned the hug. Konohamaru huffed at them. "Hey, I was the one that brought it here. Where's my hug?"

Hinata giggled and smiled at the fish. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Konohamaru."

Konohamaru blushed and chuckled. "Awww it was nothing."

Unfortunately, the moment was gone when they heard a cough coming from behind them. They turned and frozed in fear. Hinata's eyes widened. 'Father!'

Hiashi was in rage at what he saw and he started to growl. "Hinata, what is all of this?"

Hinata smiled nervously. "W-w-what d-do y-you m-mean?"

Hiashi was loosing his patients. "I mean what is all these discusting items doing here with you?"

Sakura could see some thing from behind Hiashi. She lifted her head a little and found Neji trying to hide so he would not be seen. Sakura glared and swam towards him. "You! This is all your fault!"

Hiashi turned towards Sakura. "You stay out of this!"

Sakura backed away and swam behind Hinata. Hinata glared at him. "You do not yell at her, it's not her fault!"

Hiashi brung his attention back towards Hinata. "And as for you! How could you do this to be, my own flesh and blood collecting these pieces of trash!"

Hinata gulped put stood her ground. "Y-you're wrong, they are not trash! And you're wrong about the humans, I saw them, they were kind and fun and could do a lot of things! I also saw one of them drown, I wasn't going to float around doing nothing."

Hiashi stared at her, his eyes widened in shocked. "You saw them and saved one? Why would you do some thing so stupid? So what if one died, there are plenty more of them! Why did you save one? WHY?"

Hinata was holding her hands on the side of her head. she could

not take the yelling any more and let ever thing out. "CAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Realizing what she just said, she placed her hands on her mouth.

Every one was quiet for a long time. Hiashi gritted his and gribbed his triton tightly. "You LOVE HIM? That does it! If you can't forget these humans and then I will have to make you!" He then raised his triton and started to detroy ever thing in Hinata's cave. Every one just stood in one spot not moving an inch. Hinata on the other hand was trying to calm him down, but nothing was working. She just kept yelling at him, telling him to stop.

Hiashi ignored Hinata plea to stop. Every thing was elimated except for the statue that was in front of him. His eyes turned red just looking at him. 'You will never have my daughter!' Hinata saw him aiming an attack towards the statue. She gasped and tried to pull his arm to hopefully change the attack but it would not budge. The attack hit the statue leaving nothing left but the face of it. Hiashi left with out even looking at Hinata's face. He grunted. 'I'm sorry Hinata, but I had to do it.'

Hinata swam to a giant rock and started to cry her little heart out. Konohamaru was about to go over and comfort her, but Sakura grabbed his tail and pulled him away from her. Neji was the only one left and he walked over to her, guilt washed all over him. "Hinata I'm so sor-"

"Just go away." Hinata was not in the mood to talk to any one. Neji nodded and slowely left, ashamed for what he did. When she was alone two eels swam towards her.

One of them swam from behind and wispered in her ear. "Poor thing. All alone and no one to trust."

Hinata jumped and looked at the eel. "Who are you?"

The eel grinned. "I am suigetsu and the eel that is next to you is Juugo."

Hinata turned and saw Juugo stare at her. Seeing her becoming scared, he smiled. "Don't worry little one, we are not here to harm you. We are here to help you."

Hinata stared at them, curious. "Help me with what."

Suigetsu grinned at her. "We saw what your darling father did you." Seeing Hinata starting to cry again, he continued. "But there is way to see the boy that you love and be with him. Her name is Karin."

Hinata head shot up and her eyes widened. "You mean the sea witch? No, I couldn't, wouldn't, just leave me alone."

Juugo was loosing his patients and placed his face a few inches from hers. "Look here missy. I'm loosing my patients with you. Do you want to be with that human or not?" Hinata starting to get scared again, nodded her head. "Good, so I suggest you take that little tail of yours with you and come with us towards the sea witch or you and me are going to have a problem."

Suigetsu pulled Juugo back and laughed nervously. "Hehehe, sorry about him, he's taking angermanagement to help him with is his...problem. So just come with us and Karin will make your dream come true."

Hinata again nodded her head and followed them. Neji was still in feeling guilty for what he did. He then looked up and found Hinata swimming with two eels. Curious, he swam up to her to see what she was up to. "Young lady, what do you think you're doing?"

Hinata did not look at him, in stead she just continued to follow Juugo and Suigetsu. "I'm going to see Karin."

Neji stared in shock. "The sea witch? Are you insane? You can't go!"

Hinata then turned to him and glared. "Why don't you go tell on me again. You're really good at that."

Neji started to babble. "Well...I...see...ugh!" He then swam away from her and went to find Sakura and Konohamaru.

The two eels took her in to a cave that did not set right with Hinata. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' When she went in she stared in horror at what she was seeing. There were some types of living plant things. She just ignored them and continued deeper in the cave.

"Hello little one." Hinata turned to where the voice was coming from. There was a woman, she thought any way. She had long red hair and her lower body had tentacles. Hinata just stared at her. The creater swam over to her and frowned. "Hmm, I've seen worse, I suppose." Suigetsu and Juugo both just rolled their eyes.

Hinata frowned. 'You're the one to talk.' "Are you Karin?" Karin nodded her head and smirked at her. "Of course I am! Now then, you have a problem. You are in love with a human huh." After seeing the girl nodd, Karin continued. "Well it's simple, if you want to be with him, you will have to be come a human your self."

Hinata stared at her with wide eyes. "Can you do that?"

Karin just snapped her fingers. "Piece of cake. But, it's going to cost you. It's nothing bad or any thing, all I need is...your voice."

Hinata stared at her. "But if I give you my voice, how can I -"

"You've got your looks and your some what pretty face, of course not as pretty as mine, and don't forget the importance of body language. Hinata covered her eyes as Karin started shaking her butt. She then made a golden contract form right in front of her. "Now then, the contract is simple. You have three days of being human, that should give you enough time for the boy to kiss you. But it's not just any kiss, it has to be a kiss of true love. Now, if he does kiss you in that time then you become a human permenatly, but if you don't then your soul belongs to me. So, do we have a deal?"

A pen formed in front of Hinata and she just stared at the contract. She held her breath and signed the contract. The pen and contract dissapeared, leaving Karin smiling evily. Karin then started putting a couple of bottles of different types of potions in them and dumped them in the pot. When it was completed she then turned to Hinata. "Sing." Hinata started to sing and two glowing hands came from the pot and went towards Hinata. "Keep singing. Almost there." Hinata just kept singing and the two hands went in to Hinata's mouth and took away her voice right out of her throat. A small ball of light that was her voice went in to Karin's shell necklace.

Karin started to laugh loudly and gave her the potion. A giant bubble swallowed her whole body. Hinata started to struggle, her lavender tail turned in to tow human legs. The bubble popped and she was having trouble swimming and was also having trouble breathing.

Then out of no where, Sakura came and grabbed Hinata and swam up to shore as fast as she could with Konohamaru and Neji following from behind. Karin just stared at them and continued to laugh. 'Hahaha soon the king's triton will be mine, hahahaha!'


	5. Kiss The Girl

Kiss The Girl

When they made it to land, Hinata looked in the water and found her tail was gone and had human legs in its place. She was so happy and started to lift them to get a better look. She then saw something written on her ankle. '3, I guess this is how I will know how many days left.'

Sakura just stared at her. "Are you crazy? I can't believe you made a contract with the sea witch. What did she take from you?"

Hinata opened her mouth to try and show her that her voice was gone. Her friends stared at her in complete shock. Neji snapped. "That's it! I am going to go to King Hiashi and we are going to fix -" Hinata quickly gabbed him from going any where deeper in the water and rapidly shook her head. Neji pointed at her in rage. "And you, I told you not to go to her, and what did you do, you did! And don't you shake your head at me young lady, there is nothing you can say, which you can't, or do to stop me from going to your father!"

Hinata just stared at him with sad eyes. Neji finally gave up and sighed. "Okay, I suppose we don't have to tell him. I know you did this to get to the boy. So, how long to you have of being human?" Hinata showed him her ankle in front of him. He nodded. "Okay, so you have three days to get the boy to love you. Alright, alright, I'll help then."

Hinat happely kissed Neji on the cheek. Konohamaru raised one of his fins. "Um how are we supposed to do that?"

Neji turned to Konohamaru and pointed at him. "YOU, are going to go back to the palace, so that way the king wont be suspicious." He then pointed to Sakura. "You will find her some thing to wear."

Sakura nodded, grabbed a piece of a sail and wrapped it around her. Konohamaru huffed and went back to the palace. Neji was about to come up with a plan until they heard a voice coming this way.

Sakura went back in the water and Hinata grabbed Neji and put him in her pocket. She then ran to a big rock and sat on it. She quickly fixed her hair until a little fox jumped on her out of the blue and began licking her.

"Kyuubi, where are you at -" Naruto stopped his sentence as he saw some one sitting on a rock while petting his fox. He smiled and walked up to her. "Why hello there miss, can I help yo-" He stopped again after looking at her eye. 'Lavender!'

He smile grew and placed his face a few inches from her, causing her to blush. "It's you! The girl that I met on the ship and saved me! Is it really you?"

Hinata smiled at him. 'This is easier than I thought.' She nodded her head since that was the only thing she can do.

Naruto jump up and down with excitement. "Yes, I found you! I knew I wasn't crazy! Tell me, what's your name?"

Hinata was about to say her name until she realized that her voice was gone. Naruto stared at her in concern. "What's wrong?" Hinata then placed her hand on her throught trying to tell him that she could not speak. Naruto sadly stared at the ground. "Oh, so it can't be you then." 'Then why does she have that woman's eyes?'

Kyuubi groaned at his masters stupidy and Hinata sighed that she could not speak with him. Hinata then had an idea and tried to act out every thing that had happen. Naruto stared at her. "Um are you sick?" Hinata shook her head. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?" Again she shook her head. "Um you were pitten by a vampire spider right?" She stopped a for a minute and again shook her head, getting frustrated.

Hinata started to loose her balance and was about to fall off the rock, when Naruto quickly caught her in his arms. There faces was an inch apart and again Hinata started to blush. 'Stop blushing!'

Naruto just stared at. "Hey are you getting sick or something?." He then placed his forehead on hers, causing Hinata to blush even a darker. Hinata couldn't take it any more and fainted in the boy's arms. Naruto started to panic. "Hey! Are you okay? Oh boy, what do I do now?" Seeing the girl limp in his arms, he sighed. 'Guess I'll just carry her to my place.' He then lifted her up brutal style and walked home with Kyuubi following from behind.

Jiraiya went outside to get some fress air, when he saw the spiky hair prince walking towards him, with a woman in his arms. Jiraiya smirked and then grinned. He walked over the him. "Why hello there boy." He then turned his head to the woman sleeping in Naruto's arms. "Who is this little hottie?"

Naruto quickly brung Hinata closer, which caused Hinata to wake. Naruto growled protectively. "Back off you sick perv, she's mine!" He then looked at Hinata, whose face was completely red. He started to blush realizing what he just said. 'Why did I say that?' Jiraiya huffed and went back to the palace.

Naruto put Hinata down and then a long haired blonde walked over the Naruto. She smiled. "Welcome back, you little brat." She turned to Hinata and smirked at Naruto. "So, whose your cute friend?"

Naruto smacked his hand on his forehead and groaned. "Not you, too grandma. Look I just found her on shore. That's all."

Tsunade hit him in the head. "The name is Tsunade, you little punk." She then smiled at Hinata. "Well, what's your name."

Hinata sighed and placed her hand on her throat. Naruto was still holding his head that now had a big lump. "She can't speak, her voice is gone."

Tsunade stared at Hinata in concern. "Oh dear, I'm sorry. Were you on a ship coming here, by any chance?"

Naruto stared at Tsunade. "Why would you ask something like that?"

Tsunade turned her head towards him. "Cause someone told me that this morning a ship was coming here for supplies when they were struck down. There was only one sailor who was really injured. He said something about a big man with a triton."

Hinata stiffened. 'Father? Does he know?"

Seeing Hinata's reaction, Tsunade sadly nodded. "So you were on board. You poor thing, no wonder you lost your voice." She then grabbed Hinata's hand and smiled softly at her. "Don't worry, you're safe her now. Come with me and I'll get you something nice to wear."

Tsunade was stopped by a weird looking man with really big eyebrows. He smiled at them. "Hello, all you youthful people. And may I ask who is this lovely lady?"

Tsunade glared at him. "She lost her voice. She was on the ship that was detroyed this morning."

The was struck and quickly hugged the girl, which gave her a scare. "Oh, you poor poor poor thing! Don't worry, the power of youth will help you!"

Naruto started to cough. "Hey Guy, I think something might be burning." Guy quickly let poor girl go and zoomed to the kitchen. Hinata was completely confused. Naruto smiled at her. "He use to be our cook, but now he is training a boy named, Lee to do the cooking, so he can travel the world." He then lightly pushed Hinata towards Tsunade. "Go with Tsunade and get changed. I'll meet you in the dinning room." Hinata nodded and followed Tsunade to a dressing room.

Tsunade closed the door to the room that Hinata was in, holding the outfit that she worned earlier. She then saw a boy that looked like Guy come running towards her. He smiled at her. "Hello Tsunade, I just came here to tell you, that dinner will be done soon."

Tsunade nodded. "Thank you Lee. Oh could you take this with you. I don't think the child would want to wear this anymore." Lee nodded, grabbed the piece of clothing and ran back to the kitchen.

Lee dumped it in the garbage and went back to work on the food. Neji, who was still in the pocket, leaned out of the garbage and saw the boy cutting up crabs. Neji gulped an quietly tried to leave leave the room when a foot blocked his way. He looked up and saw the boy staring at him.

Lee grinned. "Looks like I missed one."

Neji started to sweat. 'Oh shit!'

Naruto and Sasuke were talking when they heard loud noices coming from the Kitchen. Sasuke sighed. "Tell me again why you got rid of Choji?"

Naruto leaned against his chair. "Cause Choji kept eating the food that he kept making." Naruto then saw some one coming towards them. His jaw dropped at what he was seeing. The girl was wearing a beautiful light purple dress. Naruto shook his head and started to blush. 'What is wrong with me?'

Sasuke just shook his head at him and turned to the girl. "So you are the girl that the dope was talking about."

Hinata was blushing lightly and nodded. She was walking over the them and Naruto quickly pulled out a chair for her. Hinata took a seat and saw the fork that Kiba talked about. She grabbed it and started to brush her hair with it causing the two boys to stare at her. She quickly put the fork down, her face turned red of embaressment.

Tsunade started walking in and placed their food in front of them. "Tonight is crabbed ramen."

Naruto stared at Tsunade, confused. "Um, where is Lee?"

Tsunade groaned. "He's crying in the corner saying that the crab was more youthful than him, and how he wont loose to it again or something."

Naruto was laughing while Sasuke grunted. "And you still want him to cook for you?"

Naruto grinned at him. "Hey, the guy is entertaining." They were starting to eat when Hinata saw Neji slowly coming out of the ramen that Sasuke was eating. She started to panic and kicked Sasuke in the shin, causing him to scream. Seeing Sasuke destracted, Neji ran out of the bowl and towards Hinata's. Neji tips her bowl and the ramen shot to Sasuke's face. Naruto fell off his chair and laughed his head off. "Hahahahaha, that's a good look for you Sasuke!"

Sasuke grabbed a napkin and wiped the ramen from his face. He glared at the boy. "Perhaps you would like to take this lady to around Konoha tommorrow. It will get both of you out of my hair."

Naruto got back up and snickered. "I think the ramen is doing that for us." Seeing Sasuke glaring daggers at him, Naruto grabbed Hinata, who grabbed Neji, and ran out of the room.

The next day, Naruto was showing Hinata all the greatest places that he loves. Naruto stopped and smiled at her. "Hey do you mind waiting here for a bit, I think we should get some ice cream." Hinata smiled and shook her head.

When Naruto was gone, Hinata was sitting on the ground, looking at the water. Neji then bopped out from her hair and groaned. "How are we going to get that boy to kiss. According you to we now have two days left." Hinata sadly looked at her ankle with the number 2 on it.

They then saw Sakura coming out of the water and smile at them. "Soooo, how's it going?"

Neji glared at the mermaid. "Terrible, according to her, she has two days left for the boy to KISS her."

"I can help." Kiba was flying towards them. He forgot to land on his feet and instead hit the ground. He lifted him self up and smiled at them.

Neji growled at him. "Oh no, you are not helping at all."

Kiba stuck his tongue out at him. "Don't be such a grumpy. I know a lot about romance."

Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "Like what?"

Kiba started flapping his wings. "Well, guys like when a girl is yelling stuff like, Oh god oh god oh god, or if a girl jumps up and down."

Sakura shook her. "I don't think that's romantic."

Neji glared at Kiba. "Of course that's not romantic. You need candles in a dark room with flowers, or watching a sunset holding hands enjoying the view, or sitting near a fire while holding eachother for warmth."

Kiba shook his head. "That's only in the movies."

Neji was about to pinch all his feathers of his body when they saw Naruto coming towards them. Sakura reached out, grabbed Kiba and swam to a big rock while holding Kiba's beak. Neji mumbled to him self went back in Hinata's hair. Naruto stopped in front of her and handed her an ice cream cone. Hinata looked at it and seeing Naruto licking it, she did the same. She smiled at how sweet it is.

Naruto stared at Hinata's face and laughed at her. "What, you never had ice cream before?" Hinata sadly smiled at him and shook her head. Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, I'm sorry, well, do you like it?" See Hinata grinned and nod made him laugh again. "Well, that's good."

Kiba was struggling from Sakura's grip and when he finally broke free, he flew away. Naruto looked at Hinata and saw some ice cream on her face and wiped it off, causing her to blush. Naruto was getting hypnotized from her eyes and he started to lean in to kiss her, when Kiba bumped in to Naruto, causing him to fall in the water.

Hinata and her friends groaned at Kiba's clumsyness. Hinata helped Naruto out of the water. He grunted. "What is wrong with that bird?"

Neji rolled his eye and wispered to himself. "Everything." Hinata giggled.

Naruto shrugged it off and grabbed Hinata's hand. "It doesn't matter now, come one, lets go get some ramen." When they made it to the ramen place, the man gave them a bowl that was doubled the size of a regular bowl and told him that it's for them to share. Seeing the two blushing, the guy laughed and left the two alone. The two started slurping on the noodles, when they found their faces getting closer, they looked down and found that they both have the same noodle in their mouth, which caused them to blush even more.

Kiba hid at the entrance and smiled at the two. "YEAH, YOU GO GIRL!" Hearing a voice out of no where, Naruto was caught off gaurd, lost his balance, and fell off the stool. Neji was starting to lose his patience with this boy and that damn seagull.

Next, they were on a boat enjoying the trees and the stars. Both not looking at each other for being embaressed. Neji could not take it any more, the silence was killing hime. He jumped from Hinata's hair down in to the water. He then swam towards a few trees and met Sakura by the rocks. Sakura stared at him. "Still nothing?"

Neji shook his head and smirked. "But not for long." He then started to play with some rocks and plants to get a soothing beat going. Kiba flew towards them and stopped him. "That music is not going to get them any where. Let me handle this." He started to cough and then took a deep breath and started to sing, which caused every one to cover their ears.

Naruto and Hinata looked to where it was coming from. Naruto frowned. "Is something dying?" Hinata shrugged and made a nervous smile.

Sakura could not take it and nocked Kiba unconscious. Neji thanked her and started over again. Soon the fish, turtles, and birds all came and started to help make the music. The fire flies came and swarm around Naruto and Hinata which made a beautiful scene. Sakura than swam next to the boat and started to sing a beautiful melody that her mother use to sing to her.

Naruto stared at Hinata and smiled. "You know, I still don't know your name. Hmmm, let me think. Is it Sarah?" Hinata shook her head. "Is it ashley?" Hinata shook her head again. "Uh, how about Lesley?" Hinata rabidly shook her head causing Naruto to laugh nervously. "Okay okay, hmmm."

Sakura leaned towards him. "Hinata." She then went back in the water and continued to sing.

Naruto looked back. "Hinata?" He turned and saw her nodding her head and smiling. Naruto grinned and leaned in to her. "So it's Hinata. Huh, that's a pretty name."

Naruto continued to stare deep in her beautiful lavender eyes. Hinata started to close her eyes. 'This is it.' Their lips were an inch apart and then, the boat tipped over causing them to fall in the water.

Neji placed his claws over his head and screamed. "So close!"

Kiba woke up and shook his head. "You should have let me sing."

Naruto groaned. "Damn it! Why does this always happen to me?"

Suigetsu smiled at Juugo and raised his tail. "Come on man, give me tail." Juugo just swam away ignoring him. Suigetsu just pouted. "Why do you have to be like that?"

Karin growled. "Damn, that was a close one. I never thought that, that boy would kiss some one like her. And she only has one more day left." She then looked at her necklace and smirked. "But I can fix that, hehehe." 


	6. Getting Married

Getting Married

Hinata sighed and looked at her ankle again. '1, I have one more day left. What am I going to do?'

Neji just groaned. "After every thing that has happened, it's like the universe doesn't want you two to kiss." He turned and saw Hinata getting really depressed. Neji started to panic. "I-I-I didn't mean it like that." Neji sighed. 'What are we going to do?'

Naruto was walking back and forth which was irritating Sasuke. He grabbed Naruto forced him to sit. "Look, maybe you should give up on that woman that you think you saw on the ship and move on. This girl is here and I can see that you might have some feelings for her."

Jiraiya grinned. "Plus, look at her! She is completely HOT! I mean, did you not see that rack that she has going on?"

Naruto ran out the door. "YOU ARE A SICK PERVERT!" Naruto stopped running and took a seat on a flat rock. He just stared at the sea thinking about Hinata and every thing that has happened. What Sasuke said still pops in the back of his mind. 'You might have some feelings for her.' He placed his hands over his head and grunted. 'Do I really have feelings for her?' He sighed. 'Maybe I should get over this mysterious woman.'

Naruto got up and walked back to the palace. He then stopped when he heard some thing coming from behind him. 'What a beautiful voice. Wait, I know this sound." He turned around and saw a woman standing by the water, humming a song. She turned to him and smiled at him. He just looked at her, she had the same eye's as Hinata's but this woman's hair is a lot darker then Hinata's, but the voice was something that he could never forget, it has to be her. Naruto just continued to stare at her. "Were you the one that saved me?"

She nodded and continued to smile at him. "Yes I was."

Naruto ran over to her and gave her a big hug. "This is amazing, I have to tell every one."

Naruto was about to go when she stopped him. "That's alright" She then grabbed his hand. "Lets just watch the sea together." Naruto smiled and nodded.

Naruto grinned at her. "By the way, what's your name?"

The woman smirked at him. "My name is Karin."

Hinata walked down the stairs and saw Naruto talking to Sasuke with a woman by him. Hinata walked over to him with a confused look on her face. Naruto saw her and smiled at her. "Hey there Hinata. This is Karin, the girl that saved me from the ship. Karin this is Hinata."

Hinata and Neji's mouth dropped in complete shock. Karin smiled at her and placed her hand in front of Hinata. "It's a pleasure to meet you honey."

Hinata's eye widened. 'That's my voice!'

Hinata started to move her arms around trying to explain what is going on. naruto stared at her in concern. "Are you okay, Hinata?"

Karin wrapped her arms around his arm and smirked at Hinata's hurt reaction to it. "Oh, I think she might just be confused of the situation. She's not going to get all the attention any more."

Kyuubi started to slowly walk up to Karin, examining her. She smiled at the fox. "And what is your name." Kyuubi started to growl and bit in the leg causing her to scream in pain while still holding on to Naruto's arm. Hinata started to laugh a little. Karin glared at the fox. 'Damn that little creature.'

Naruto stared at Kyuubi. "No Kyuubi. let go now." Kyuubi let go, huffed, and ran away. Naruto sighed and then smiled warmly at Hinata which made her blush. "Don't worry Hinata, I'll hang out with you in a little bit. I just have to show Karin around the place."

Karin pouted at Naruto. "Ohhh really, I was hoping that you would spent time with me."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, why don't all three of us hang out."

Karin sighed. 'Damn this will be harder then I thought.' "Fine, just talk to Hinata first, you know girl talk." She then let him go and grabbed Hinata by the arm to take her some place quiet. Karin pulled Hinata in a empty room and locked them both in it. She stared at her and smiled. "Well, what should we talk about?"

Neji jumped out of hair and on to a table. He glared at her. "That is not fair. You said she had three days for him to kiss her and you using HER voice and stealing him away was not part of the bet." Hinata also glared at her and nodded in agreement.

Karin sighed. "Fine, annoying little creature. How about I just add an extra day for you? But, if he kisses me then you loose."

Neji shook his head. "No deal, you need to leave!"

Karin rolled her eyes. "Fine, I will, but think about it this way, if I leave, I'll just tell him that Hinata was mean to me and forced me to leave. He wont have any interest in you."

Neji huffed. "We'll take our chances, right Hinata."

Neji was waiting for any type of sound she could make to agree with him, he stared at her. "Hinata?"

"..." Hinata's head was down, her banges covering her eyes.

Karin smirked and moved her hand towards Hinata. "So, do we have a deal?" Hinata raised her head and shook Karin's hand agreeing to the deal. Karin laughed and left the room. "This should be interesting."

Neji just glared at Hinata for what she just did. "How could you make ANOTHER deal with her. The first one got us in to this mess. And another thing -" Neji stopped and just stared at the girl. She continued to stare at the door. He then looked down and found her hands formed in to fists and were shaking. He sighed and went back in her hair. "Do what you want."

Naruto saw Karin walking to him and he smiled. She smiled back. "So, when are we leaving?"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess when Hinata gets here." Hinata ran down the stairs towards Naruto and smiled at him. naruto grinned at her. "Well, the gang's all here. Lets get going."

"THAT BITCH!"

Neji shook his head. "Now Sakura-"

Sakura growled at him. "Don't 'Now Sakura' me! After every thing she did! She's going down!"

Kiba flew towards them and nodded. "I agree, with you there."

Neji pointed his claw at him. "This is also your fault. If you haven't interfered, then none of us would have this kind of problem."

Kiba just stared with the look of hurt on his face. He sniffed. "F-fine, after all the help that I did. I'll just leave." He then flew away from them.

Hinata looked at her ankle that now have the number 2 again. 'This is going to be a lot harder now.' She then heard laughter coming from behind her. She turned her head and saw naruto leaning in to Karin. She had to think fast before they kiss. She then turned to Neji, grabbed him and threw him at Karin's direction. But missed and hit Naruto instead. Hinata closed her eyes, she did not want to see that sight.

Sakura on the other hand laughed her head off. "That is funny! Well, I gotta go, hahaha!"

Karin was bondaging Naruto up while Hinata was apologizing to Neji. Karin made a worry face. "I am so sorry that, that happened to you."

Naruto groaned and smiled. "Nah, it's alright. Atleast it wasn't the water. Wow you're really good at rapping."

Karin laughed. 'What an idiot.' "Thank you, I want to be a doctor so I can heal people."

Naruto grinned. "Wow, that's an awesome goal. I want to rule my father's kingdom." He sighed. "But first, I have to get married."

Karin smirked. 'This will be easy.' She smiled at Naruto. "Well, I hope you find the right person."

Naruto nodded. "Maybe, I already did."

Hinata was getting angry at the two of them and she did not pay attention that she was squeezing Neji. Hearing Neji screamed, she quickly let him go and apologized for that too.

Karin grabbed an apple from the tree and gave one to Naruto. Naruto grabbed and tackle her to the ground. Seeing those two laughing together was getting on Hinata's nerves. When Naruto was getting to close to Karin again, she quickly grabbed an apple that was on the ground and threw it Karin, but missed again and hit Naruto in the head, which made him pass out.

Hinata groaned. Neji stared at her. "You really suck at aiming." Hinata nodded in agreement.

Karin gave Naruto a bag of ice to put on his head. Naruto closed his eyes and relaxed. "Aaaahhhh, that feels niiiiice. Man, that apple had a lot of force, when it broke from the that tree, huh."

Karin stared at Hinata, who was glaring and sticking her tongue out at her. She smirked. "Yeah, a lot of force."

"Hahahahaha, that is awesome! He even passed out, hahah! I'm liking this side of Hinata, hahaha!"

Neji glared at her. "That is not funny Sakura. Karin's even making sure that he's not paying any attention to Hinata."

Sakura stopped laughing and nodded her head. "I get what you're saying, but what are we going to do?"

Neji shook his head. "I don't know. Hinata went off with them some where."

Sakura smiled. "You might want to go to her, she can't do this alone."

Neji nodded. "Yes, you're right."

The three of them went to the ramen place. Naruto smiled at the guy. "Hey, old man, two bowls of ramen please." Naruto looked at Hinata and he started to panic. "THREE, THREE bowls of ramen." Naruto pulled out a stool for Karin and pulled out another one for Hinata and laughed nervously. "Hehehe, sorry about that Hinata, I completely forgot you were there."

Hinata frowned. 'Nice save.' She took a seat next to Naruto.

The bowls came and Karin stared in discuss at what was in front of her. "What is this?"

Naruto smiled at her. "It's ramen, silly."

Karin pushed her bowl away. "I don't eat discusting things like this." Naruto started to choke on his food, while Hinata continued to eat and smiling at the same time. Karin saw that little smile on her face and descided to get even. She saw a guy holding a bowl of ramen and she used her magic to make him trip, causing him to drop the ramen on Hinata. Hinata got up and ran ignoring Naruto yelling out to her.

Hinata ran towards Neji and Sakura and quickly wash the ramen from her hair. Sakura stared at her. "Oh my god, what happened Hinta?" Hinata just kept crying, trying to get the ramen out of her hair. Sakura rage was kicking in now. "THAT'S IT, NO ONE DOES THIS TO HINATA! WHERE IS THAT BITCH, LET ME AT HER! SHE DESERVES A GOOD BITCH SLAP!"

Neji could here some one coming this way. He got on Sakura's shoulder. "Now is not the time. You'll get your change, but for now, just stay low." Sakura grunted but went in the water any way.

Naruto ran up to Hinata, sat down next to her, and gently touched her hair whiched cause her to flinch. He gently spoke to her. "It's just me, Hinata." She blushed at the way he said her name. He helped Hinata with her hair. He loved at how soft her hair was and he did not want to let it go.

Naruto sighed and stretched his arms out. "You know, this day is not going to well for either of us, huh?" He could see Hinata crying. He sadly smiled and gave her a gentle hug. At first, she flinched but later relaxed in his arms and continued to sob on his chest. "I'm sorry that I have been ignoring you today. You must have felt very lonely. I know that feeling."

Hinata lifted her head a little bit, her bangs blocking her face, tears still in falling down. Naruto let her go and stared at the sky. "I don't know my parents, but I was told a lot from people that knew them. I was told that I was born on a ship at sea and my parents saved me when the ship sank. I made it...but...they didn't. I've been alone for so long, that I didn't know that you were feeling the same way." He sadly chuckled. "You know, it's actually funny. My parents saved me and now this woman saved me."

Hinata embraced Naruto catching him off guard. She did not care if he pulled him off, she would not let go. 'He's been so alone, all this time, and I didn't know. I wish I could tell every thing. That it will be okay, you're not alone any more, I'll never let you be in so much pain, I love you.'

Karin was walking around looking for Naruto. 'Damn, where are they.' She looked at her necklace and saw a crack forming on it. She started to growl. 'I got to find them quick.'

Naruto started to laugh and patted Hinata's back. "Well, it's very sweet how much you care. But what will make me really happy is seeing that pretty face of yours." Hinata slowly lifted her head and faced him, blushing from that last sentence. Naruto smiled. "There it is." He wiped her tears away from her face with his thumb. He started to lean closer to her face. 'I don't know why, I still care for her. I wish she was the woman that first met.' Hinata closed her eyes, leaning in to him as well. They were getting closer and closer.

"HEEEEYYYY!" Just then Kiba comes swarming down and hit Naruto, causing both of them to fall in the water.

Hinata sighed. "Dammit Kiba."

Naruto looked around for the bird but could not find it. "Where does the seagull come from!" He then felt a fierce pinch coming from his butt. "YAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He quickly got up and looked to find a crab. Naruto grabbed it and looked at it. "Hey aren't you the one that attackd me earlier?" Hinata quickly grabbed Neji away from naruto. He stared at her. "That is your crab?" Hinata sadly nodded. Naruto did not understand. "Wait, so you threw that crab at me?" Hinata rabidly shook her head.

Karin started walking up to Naruto and smiled. "It wasn't ment for you, she was meaning to throw it at me."

Naruto stared at Hinata. "Is that true?" Hinata looked down, biting her lip. "So, you also threw the apple?" She closed her eyes, showing guilt all over her. Naruto shook his head and walked away from her with Karin behind him.

Kiba got out of the water trying to get some air. "What did I miss?"

Sakura and Neji glared daggers at him for ruining every thing. "You're so dead."

Hinata ignored the seagulls cry for help and slowly walked back to the palace.

Naruto stared at the stars out side. "Lovely stars huh?" Turned and found Sasuke walking over to him. Sasuke looked up also staring. "So I was told every thing. Are you that mad at her? You both haven't been talking during dinner."

Naruto sighed. "I don't know. I mean, I should be mad at her, but I'm not. It's like, I don't even care that she did it."

Sasuke patted Naruto on the back and walked off. "Well you still have to pick one."

Naruto rubbed his hair and growled. "Why can't they just fuse together. Seriously, who doesn't like ramen?"

Karin was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock at her door. She opened it and smiled. "Well hello handsome."

Naruto just stared at her. "I need to talk to you." Karin moved for him to enter and then closed the door.

Hinata woke up and looked at her ankle which was back to 1. What was she going to do now. He hated her which made her heart ache. suddenly Kiba comes flying in to the room and happily hugs Hinata. "Congragulations! I'm so happy for you kiddo!"

Neji woke up and glared at him. "What are you blabbering on about?"

Kiba hugged Neji also, ignoring yesterday's events. "I heard a lot of people saying that Naruto is getting MARRIED TODAY!"

Hinata quickly jumped up and ran down the stairs, exited written all over her face. When she got down the stairs she paused. She saw Naruto and Karin talking and laughing. Sasuke walked up to her. "So you heard the news. Naruto and Karin are getting married." And just like that, her world starts tumbling down.


	7. Crashing The Wedding

Crashing The Wedding

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Naruto wanted to take control of the Kingdom as fast as possible, so he asked Karin to marry him." Seeing the hurt look on her face, he bent down to Hinata's ear. "If you really love him, then keep fighting." He patted her head and walked off.

Hinata just stared at them. She then saw Kyuubi with a littly toy ball in his mouth. She took it out of it's mouth and stared back at Karin and back at Kyuubi. See Kyuubi nodded, she smiled and threw the toy ball at Karins head, unfortunately Naruto moved in front of her by accident which caused him to get hit.

Karin helped Naruto up and pointed to Hinata. He turned towards her and she just smiled while rubbing the back of her head. 'I really need to work on my aiming.' Naruto shook his head and walked off with Karin. Hinata stopped smiling and stared at the ground.

Kyuubi started to whine and rubbed his fur on Hinata's leg. Hinta giggled at the fox and started to pet. 'Well, at least you care.'

During lunch, Hinata was sitting across Karin and Next to Naruto. She just made an annoying look at the two. Since she was right there, Hinata kicked her in the shin making Karin scream out of pain. Hinata just pretended to eat like she did nothing.

Karin growled at the girl. 'That little brat.'

Naruto got out of his seat and went over to her in concern. "What's wrong?"

Karin started to cry. "S-she k-kicked me."

Naruto glared at Hinata, who was still pretending to eat, he has had enough. "That's it Hinata. If you can't behave, then you're not coming to the wedding."

Hinata stood up and ran to her room. Naruto felt bad, but he knew that she will get over it. Karin smirked and turned to Naruto. "So where are we getting married?"

Naruto turned to Karin and smiled. "We are getting married on the ship in a few hours."

Karin winked at him and started to leave the room. "Well, I better get ready then."

When Karin was gone Sasuke walked towards Naruto and started to chuckle. Naruto sat back down and stared at him. "What's so funny?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You handled that very well."

Naruto banged his head on the table and groaned. "I don't know what to do with that girl. She is acting like a complete child."

Sasuke smirked. "You mean like you?"

Naruto sat back up and started to pout. "That's not the point. Why is she so obsessed with hurting Karin?"

Sasuke took a seat by Naruto and sighed. "Maybe it's because Karin might have done something to her in the past."

Naruto looked at him confused. "And how would you know that?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. But ever since she saw Karin, she started acting differently."

Naruto smiled a little and started to mummble. "Yeah, I like that part of her."

Sasuke stared at him. "What?"

Naruto started to panic. "Nothing!"

Sasuke was getting curious. "By the way, why did you pick Karin any?"

Naruto leaned back in his chair and sighed. "I don't know, she saved me and all. Her personality is blah, but that can be fixed. And, I don't know, her voice is so hypnotizing." He then got up and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Look you may not like her, but as a friend, I would like it if you come to the wedding."

Sasuke nodded. "Hn."

Naruto smiled and left the room. "I'll take that as a yes! See you at the wedding buddy!"

Sasuke shook his and went in to his thoughts. 'Why do I keep getting the feeling that, that chick is nothing but bad news. There has to be a contection between her and Hinata. But what?"

Hinata just stared at the sea, the ship set sailed and she was at the shore with Neji and Sakura. She just sighed, she knew her time was almost up. She then saw Konohamaru swimming towards them.

Konohamaru just smiled at them. "So I take it that you won."

Hinata laid her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. Sakura hit the fish in the head. "No she didn't. The sea witch came and messed it up."

Konohamaru was rubbing his head with his fin and pouted. "Well, I didn't know."

Neji looked at Konohamaru. "Why are you here?"

Konohamaru started to blush. "Oh, well, hehehe, the old man found out."

Hinata flinched while Neji and Sakura stared at him with wide eyes. Sakura gulped. "How did he know."

Flashback

Hiashi walked over to Konohamaru with a sad smile on his face. "Hello there, where is Hinata at?"

Konohamaru just freak out. "Hehehehe, well she curtainly did NOT make a deal with the sea witch just so she could be with the human boy that you blew the statue of, hehehehe, silly where did you come up with some thing like that, hehehe."

Hiashi glared at him. "I didn't."

Konohamaru was completely quiet. "hahahahaha...haha..ha...got to go!" He then swam away.

End Of Flashback

Sakura tightened her fist. "You ratted her out?"

Konohamaru had to time to explain cause in a few seconds, he was unconsious.

Kiba was flying untill he landed by a door on a ship. He looked in and found Karin laughing. "Hahahaha, this is perfect. When that boy kisses me, he will die a painless death, the girl will be mine and soon Hiashi will be too, hahaha!"

Kiba started to panic. 'OH MY GOD! I have to tell the others.'

Konohamaru woke up and rubbed his head again. "Ow, I can't believe you are so suprised about this. I told Kiba yesterday to tell you."

Every one was quiet. Neji shook his head. "That must have been when he came back and hit Naruto."

"HEEEEEYYYY!"

Neji growled. 'And speaking of the devil.'

Kiba landed in the sand and got his head stuck. Sakura helped him out. He gasped for breath. "You guys are never going to believe this but, KARIN IS THE SEA WITCH KARIN!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "No duh gineaus."

Kiba huffed. "Well, fiiiiinnee. I guess that means that you also know that when the prince kisses her, he will die and she will get both Hinata and her father."

Hinata lifted her head. 'WHAT!' She got up and went straight in to the water. She forgot that she could not swim and was having difficulties untill Konohamaru and Sakura were helping her.

Neji swam over to them. "Okay, here's the plan, Sakura and Konohamaru, you too take Hinata to the ship, I'll go to get the King."

Kiba was getting exited. "Oh oh oh what do I do?"

Neji glared at him. "You stay here and don't do ANYTHING!" When every one was gone, Kiba sadly flew away.

Sasuke just stared at the book. "Why am I doing this?"

Naruto laughed. "Cause the guy that was supposed to get us married got sick."

Hinata, Sakura, and Konohamaru finally made it to the ship. Sakura could hear wedding almost over. "Looks like they are on the vows. lets go." Sakura and Hinata made it to one of the bars and could see what was going on.

Sasuke just frowned. "Okay, so Karin, will you take dope here -"

"I do." Karin smiled. 'Let's get this over with.'

Sasuke just sighed. "Dope do you take Karin blah blah blah."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, sure."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Does any one here care that these two are together, no, wonderful. Then kiss the bride or whatever you do."

Hinata tried to move, but she knew that she would be to late. They were inches apart until Kiba hits Naruto and knocks him on the floor. Naruto groaned. "Can I please kiss a girl and NOT get hit please!"

Suddenly there was seals, seagulls, and dolphins attacking the ship. Sakura looked around and smiled. "Wow, Kiba did some thing useful for once."

Hinata looked and saw naruto on the floor hold his head and behind him was Karin with knife. Hinata tried to move but the creatures were not letting her through. She tried to speak. "N..N." She could see Karin raising the knife over Naruto's head. "N-Na...Naru" Karin started to strike down. Hinata gritted her teeth. 'If you really love him, then keep fighting.' "NARUTOOOOO!"

Karins necklace broke which caused her to drop the knife. Naruto looked and found Hinata struggling to get to him. 'H-Hinata?'  
>Naruto heard the some thing fall next to him. He looked and found a knife, he looked up and found Karin holding her eyes. 'K-Karin?'<p>

Naruto got up and ran over to Hinata. He wrapped his arms around Hinata and she did the same. "Can you please tell me what the heck is going on?"

Hinata looked at him and giggled. "Well, it's a long story."

Naruto smiled at her. "Well, I got time." He leaned in to her and was about to kiss her, when the sun started to go down, which gave Hinata extreme pain from her legs. Hinata fell to the floor and Naruto could see her legs turn in to a tail.

Karin started to laugh. "Hehehahahahaha, fewww you had me worried. But you are too late." She then, in the blink of an eye, grabbed Hinata and held her over the railing. "Shame, I thought that we had such a contection." She then pull her and Hinata in the water.

Naruto leaned over the railing. "HINATAAAA!"

Karin was holding Hinata by the rist forcefulling pulling her towards her cave. "Seriously, why did you pick that boy, all he talked about was ramen this and ramen that, and how he was going to take control of the kingdom to help people blaaaahh, makes me sick."

"Freeze Karin."

Karin and Hinata turned to find Neji with Hiashi. Karin stared at him. "Oh daddy to the rescue. Where are my eels at?"

Hiashi just stared at her. "They were in my way."

Karin let go of Hinata which gave her the opportunity to swim towards her father. She glared at him. "How dare you do detroy my babies." She then reaveiled the contract that Hinata agreed to. "This is the contract that your little princess signed. She failed to do what was on it and now her soul is mine." She then turned Hinata in to a plant. "Hahahaha, of course you can save her. All you have to do is take her place."

Karin formed the contract and Hiashi looked away while siging the contract. With the signing complete Hinata was turned back to normal but Hiashi was turned in to a plant. Karin just laughed at the scene and leaned down to get the crown and the triton. Hinata was so busy looking at her father in horror that she did not pay attention that Karin was aiming the triton at her. "Say goodbye you little brat. And unlike you, I don't miss."

Karin was about to fire, when she was hit in the head with a boot. She angrily looked up and found Naruto floating down towards them. She started to laugh again. "Well aren't you sweet, you want to save her." She then raised her triton at Naruto. "But who will save you?" Hinata quickly grabbed Karin by the hair and pulled down so she would fire at a different direction. When she fired and missed, Hinata as fast as she could to get Naruto out of the water.

Every one were in the safe boats at the time, except for Sasuke. He leaned over the railing and lost his balance, then fell in the water. He was now getting annoyed now. 'Well, I guess I should have taken thoughs swimming lessons now.' Having difficulty getting up to the surface, he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him, lifting him up above the water. He looked and found a girl with pink hair, smiling at him. He was now even more annoyed. "Great. Saved by a woman, there goes my pride."

Sakura grinned at him. "Would you like for me to help you find it?"

Sasuke just huffed. "Just put me back on the ship."

When Sakura got him on the ship, the water start to rapidly move. Sasuke helped Sakura on the boat, so she would not fall over board. When he lifted her out of the water, he notice that she had a tail. He groaned. "Oh lovely. I've been saved by a fish."

Sakura pouted. "That's 'pretty fish' to you."

Sasuke turned his head and huffed again. "Whatever."

Sakura was about to argue with him until they saw a giant whirlpool. Sakura took a closer look and saw Karin rapidly growing. She then aiming her giant weapon inside the whirlpool. Sakura tried to look a little closer and found Naruto holding Hinata protectively. She started to panic and grabbed Sasuke. "We have to move this ship!"

Karin raised her triton over her head. "Any last words?" Seeing Hinata's eyes are closed and Naruto just glaring at her while holding her tighter, she just smirked at the scene. "I didn't think so." Then she strikes the weapon down on them. Until she was hit by the ship, part of the ship went through her body causing her to scream in pain.

She dropped the triton, that now returned to it's original size, and landed in front of Hinata and Naruto. Hinata opened her eyes and grabbed it. She then pointed it towards Karin and she closed her eyes again. 'Please don't miss?' She fired it and it hit Karin in the same spot that the ship hit causing her to explode.

Suddenly all the mermaids and mermen that were cursed, were turned back to normal. When Neji saw Hiashi back to normal, he smiled and hugged him making Hiashi laugh and return the hug.

Naruto and Hinata just smiled, until the water started to cave in on them. 'Oh No. I have to get Naruto out of here.' Hinata grabbed Naruto and tried to get him out of here but was too late and the water hit them.

Sakura saw the what happened and started to cry. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke and closed her eyes. Even though they did not say any thing, they both were thinking the same thing. 'Hinata...Naruto.'


	8. A Happy Ending

A Happy Ending

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, trying to get used to the sun light hitting is eyes. He then sat up and quickly started coughing from the water that was in his throat. He turned and saw Sasuke sitting next to him looking up at the sky. He faced Naruto and smirked. "Hey there sleeping beauty. Did you sleep well?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and groaned. "Ugh, what happened?"

Sasuke just shrugged. "Well you married an ocotapus, the other girl that you like is a fish, oh and you killed your wife."

Naruto growled. "Shut up, I never said that I made good choices."

Hinata and Sakura were hiding behind a rock, just staring at the two. She then, gently, hit Hinata in the arm. "That's for giving me a scare." Sakura then continued to watched the two boys and sighed at them. "Boy, what children."

Hinata giggled while rubbing her arm. "Yes, but they are kind of like us. Don't you think?"

Sakura smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess you got a point there."

They were too busy watching the boys, that they did not notice Hiashi and Neji were behind them. Hiashi sighed. "She really does love him huh?"

Neji turned to the King and sadly nodded at his question. "What are you going to do?"

Hiashi rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know. Maybe I was wrong with these creatures. What do you think I should do?"

Neji just smiled. "Well if it was me, I would throw that girl in a dungeon and let her rott there until she comes to her sences. But maybe that's why I'm not a father."

Hiashi was getting annoyed at the crab. "You're not helping."

Neji sighed. "We'll if you really love them, then set them free."

Hiashi just stared at him. "That's it?"

Neji groaned. "I'm not good at any of this, okay."

Hiashi sighed again. "Well, I guess we have a problem now."

Neji stared up at him. "And what would that be sure?"

Hiashi sadly smile at his little girl. "How much I'm going to miss her." He then placed his triton on the water, making a glowing yellow path going towards Hinata and Sakura.

Hinata felt some thing tingly coming from her tail. She looked down and started to smile. She then turned her head and faced her father who just smiled and waved at her. She then turned to Sakura who was grinning at her. "Go, he's waiting for you." Hinata smiled and nodded.

Naruto laid down on the sand. "So that's it then, I'm alone all over again."

Sasuke looked up at the water and smirked. "I don't think so." He then got up and left Naruto alone, nowing what is going to happen.

Naruto heard humming coming closer to him. "Wait, I know that sound." He quickly got up from the sand and looked at what was in front of him. Hinata smiling at him, still humming a tone in a beautiful light purple dress.

Naruto was so happy he quickly ran towards her, picked her up, and spinned her around. Sakura, Hiashi, and Neji just watched the two smiling and laughing together. Sakura then wrapped her arm around Hiashi and grinned at him. "You're a good dad, sure."

Hiashi growled at her, getting very annoyed. "Get off of me."

After spinning her around, he put her down and rubbed the back of his head. "So, now we have a problem."

Hinata stared at him, confused. "What would that be."

Naruto started to smirk at her. "Well, I'm a married man. Does this feel wrong."

Hinata just laughed at Naruto, making him confused. "Did you kiss her?" She already knew the answer.

Naruto was thinking. "No, why?"

Hinata then wrapped her arms around him. "Then you're not married."

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "I guess you're right. I should had known there was some thing wrong with her. I mean, who doesn't like ramen!" He then returned the hugged while Hinata was just laughing at what he just said.

Kiba started flying down in the ships window. He landed on the bed and grinned at her. "Well you look stuuuuunning."

Hinata smiled at the seagull. "I don't know. I'm a little nervous. I mean, I'm getting married."

Kiba laughed and hugged her. "Don't worry, this is your happy ending. You'll be fine." He then flew out of the window to where the others were at.

Naruto was getting ready until he saw Hiashi coming from the side of the ship. He walked over to him and smiled at him. "Hello sure, I'm glad you could make it."

Hiashi just laughed. "Well this is my DAUGHTER'S wedding after all." He then grabbed Naruto and gave him an evil smile. "If you hurt her in any way, then you and me are going to have a problem. Got it?"

Naruto gulped completely scared of him. "Yes daddy."

Hiashi placed his triton on his neck. "Oh please call me sure."

Naruto nodded. "Yes sure."

Sasuke was leaning over the railing, looking at the sea. He then heard some thing coming up from under him. He looked down and found the pink haired mermaid from before. He groaned. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura just smiled at him. "Well this is my best friends wedding, of course." She then smirked at him. "And to make sure YOU don't fall off over board AGAIN. We don't want a cutie like you to die, now do we." This caused Sasuke to blush which made him walk away. See his reaction made Sakura laugh out loud.

Neji was looking at the cake and then he turned and found Lee coming from behind him with to knives aiming at him. Neji raised his claws. "Coming back for more huh, Well bring it PUNK!"

After Lee getting the crap kicked out of him, the wedding went smooth, all that was left was the kiss from the bride and groom. They were about to kiss, when Naruto hesitated. "Um will I get hit with any thing again?"

Hinata turned her head and saw Kiba tide with rope with Sakura and Konohamaru keeping an eye on him. She turned back at Naruto and smiled at him. "I don't think so."

Naruto laughed. "I'll take it." Their lips met and every one clapped. After the kiss all Naruto could do was stare in to space. "Wow." Making Hinata giggle. Naruto then smirked at her. "By the way, I was thinking of maybe having a kid." This caused Hinata to blush a deep shade of red which made Naruto laugh even louder.


End file.
